Lo que solíamos ser
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bathilda Bagshot, la afamada historiadora de magia, tiene un secreto escondido en su casa. Un secreto que tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de cautivar a cualquiera; y es allí donde la vida de Albus cobra otro sentido pero también se ve azotada por las tragedias.
1. Florida primavera

**Lo que solíamos ser**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #30: "Estaciones al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Florida primavera**

El atardecer huele a las caléndulas que florecen sobre la tumba de tu madre; una parcela discreta que es acariciada por el viento primaveral y no un recordatorio lúgubre de piedra caliza.

Bathilda Bagshot, la afamada historiadora de magia que les hornea pastel de calabaza con frecuencia, les guarda el secreto de los trágicos acontecimientos: el estallido de magia irascible de Ariana y la muerte consecuente.

Pero es ahora Bathilda la que tiene un secreto.

Un secreto de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos azules que recorre con curiosidad el Valle de Godric desde la ventana. Tu mirada se funde con la suya, fugaz como una estrella.

—Gellert Grindelwald, mi sobrino. —Son presentados posteriormente al primer vistazo—. Se asentará una temporada en el país.

En ese instante no sospechaste que el chico, cuyo pasado turbio lo hizo resguardarse en Inglaterra, le daría un nuevo sentido a tu vida pero también la cubriría de tragedias.


	2. Anhelado verano

**Lo que solíamos ser**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #30: "Estaciones al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Anhelado verano**

La primera vez que él le entrega su confianza sopla un viento estival agradable y los rayos de sol te besan la piel. Es el verano más cálido que recuerdas desde la cruenta muerte de tu madre, y ese hecho te llena de energía, de ansiadas ganas de vivir.

—Fue en Durmstrang donde comencé a experimentar con magia oscura, pero mi naturaleza curiosa fue considerada excesivamente cruel ante la mirada del director y me expulsaron por ello.

Y sus palabras no son consideradas como una advertencia de lo que Gellert es capaz de hacer, hasta dónde es capaz de llegar; sus palabras te deslumbran de una forma nunca antes experimentada.

Correspondes su voto de confianza, compartiéndole uno de tus más profundos pensamientos:

—Debo encargarme de mis hermanos menores y eso me imposibilita sacar a relucir mis habilidades mágicas.

Él te sonríe como respuesta y tú puedes morir allí, en su sonrisa, en ese anhelado verano.


	3. Trágico otoño

**Lo que solíamos ser**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #30: "Estaciones al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Trágico otoño**

El futuro prometedor que te pinta consigue endulzar tus oídos: trazar la búsqueda de las antiguas reliquias capaz de engañar a la misma muerte e instaurar un nuevo orden mundial donde los muggles, como los que quebrantaron la mente de tu hermana, sean doblegados.

—Lo lograremos, Albus. _Juntos._

Te está seduciendo con un futuro a su lado.

—Siempre fuimos un peso sobre tus hombros —prorrumpe Aberforth—. Así que solo nos dejarás, te irás sin importarte nada.

Todo lo que ocurre es demasiado confuso: Gellert utilizando la maldición torturadora, tú desenfundando la varita, los hechizos volando a diestra y siniestra y Ariana, la pequeña Ariana, queriendo detenerlos.

No sabes quién de los tres lanza el maleficio que acaba con su vida.

Afuera de la casa, las hojas se siguen desprendiendo de las ramas de los árboles y anunciando el final del otoño cuando el cuerpo de Ariana cae inerte con los ojos fijos en la eternidad.


	4. Melancólico invierno

**Lo que solíamos ser**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #30: "Estaciones al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Melancólico invierno**

Los copos de nieve se anidan en tu bufanda mientras te apresuras a entrar en el castillo para resguardarte de la ventisca que se avecina. Es con una taza de té humeante entre tus manos que comienzas a reflexionar sobre lo mucho que cambia la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Primero tu madre; después, Ariana, la niña a la que nunca le dedicaste tiempo. Descansan una al lado de la otra, cubiertas de ángeles de nieve. Aberforth no te dirige la palabra.

Y Gellert continúa cumpliendo los pasos del futuro que trazaron en su juventud, haciéndose con la Varita de Saúco y dejando una estela de muertes a su paso. No puedes seguir ignorando la voz de la razón que habita en tu interior; eres el único con el poder de derrotarlo.

Algún día te enfrentarás a él, haciendo a un lado tus martirizantes sentimientos y relegándolo al olvido, pero ese día no será hoy.


End file.
